A variety of digital video compression technologies enable efficient digital video communication, distribution, and consumption. Some examples of standardized video compression technologies are H.261, Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, H.263, MPEG-4 part2, and H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 advanced video coding (AVC). Advanced video compression technologies, such as high efficiency video coding (HEVC), may provide greater compression and lesser bitrate while keeping the same video quality as what H.264/AVC may offer.